


Podróż na Zachód

by Manwe_Stark



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Age, Middle Earth, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: Haletha, córka Haldada zamierza opuści Estolad z swym ludem i wyruszyć dalej na zachód. Morifin próbuje odwieść od tego żony ale bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie idzie wraz z nią.
Relationships: Haleth of the Haladin/Original Character(s), Morifin Taurin/Haleth of the Haladin





	Podróż na Zachód

_390 rok Pierwszej Ery, Estolad, wioska Haladinów_

\- To moje ostatnie słowo, Morifinie. Opuszczamy Estolad i kierujemy się do lasów Brethilu. Nic co powiesz czy radzisz przed niebezpieczeństwami nie zmienił mej decyzji. Ja jestem władczynią mego ludu. Sam jesteś elfim możnym z królestwa Tarnathu, tam twe słowo ma wyższą wagę, tutaj Haladinowi pójdą za mym przewodnictwo- podniesienie Haletha, wychodzenie z domu. Jej upór tak typowy dla Haladinów dał o sobie znać.  
  
Morifin aż nadto wiedzieć że jego żona droga nie posłucha nic, nawet tego by za jego radą osiedlić się w królestwie jego dziadka gdzie jest nadto ziem i dla Haladinów ale wiedzieć również że zez Haletha i jak jego lud jest zbyt dumni by komuś to poza swymi wodzami . Dlatego zrezygnował z sekcji przekonywania żony.  
\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawa to przygotuje nasze dzieci do drogi. Poślę także umyślnych do ojca i dziadka by wiedzieli o tym. Oddzielić nam wiele pomocy w tym przedsięwzięciu-powiedział.  
Haletha, już bardziej bardziej spokojna, skinęła głową.  
\- Dobrze, pomówię z moim bratankiem i zacznę zbierać lud. Wszyscy Haladinowie będą gotowi do drogi w ciągu kilku dni. Zabiorą wszystko co niezbędne przez nie spowalniało ich zbytnio. Czeka nas daleka droga i niebezpieczna-droga, po czym poszła do Haldana.   
Morifin westchnął, widząc zapał żony który był godny podziwu.  
\- Adar, gdzie ruszamy? -Spytała Haretha. Dziesięciolatka w uszytej na miarę sukience z lalką która dostała od jego ojca spoglądało na niego pytająco. Podszedł do niej i podniósł na ręce.  
\- Hareth, twoja matka zarządzana że wyruszamy na zachód do lasów Brethilu, dlatego spakuje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyruszymy tam-powiedział.  
\- Ojej, szykuje się przygoda. Będziemy mieć nowy dom. Ja pełno lasów. Tutaj prawie nie ma drzew- rzekła Hareth.  
  
Jego córka rosi racje. Estolad w gruncie rzeczy był równinną krainą, dobrą do wypasania bydła czy koni ale gorsza do choćby uprawy roli. Nie mniej był przystankiem wielu Atanich którzy zmierzali z odległych krain zza Gór Błękitnych a po tym jak Haladinowi ucierpieli w gospodarstwie w którym zginęli ojciec i brat bliźniak Halethy a jego żona niewiele o tym wspominała jeśli nawet poszła o tym mówić.  
Wróc do domu z córką, idąc do swoich bliźniaczych synów. Elleden i Amdir siedzieli na dywanie który był futrem z niedźwiedzia który upolował w lasach Tarnathu kiedy odwiedził rodziców z żoną i dzieci. Chłopcy bawili się swymi drewnianymi figurkami ostruganymi przez niego z drewna i rozmawiali ze sobą. Na jego widok zerwali się z miejsca i podbiegli, tuląc do jego nóg. Mieli osiem lat i dorastali mu do nóg ale nadal mamy czas jako wciąż wciąż nowyli.  
\- Adar, kiedy ruszamy na zachód? -Pytali.  
\- W przeciągu paru dni. Wasza matka rozmawia z waszym kuzynem poza tym musi zebrać cały swój lud nim ruszy na zachód. Nikt nie może zostać w tyle-powiedział. Usiadł z córką postawił na futrze po czym przesłuchiwał się jak jego synowie wspinali się na drzewa, bawili z dziećmi sąsiadów oraz spędzony czas u swego kuzyna Haldana. Haretha bawiła się zaś drewnianymi figurkami swoich braci niezbyt zainteresowana tym czym byli zajęci jej młodsi bracia. Potem zaraz zaczął łaskotać Amdira co doprowadziło do wojny o łaskotki i ogólnemu śmiechu.  
  
************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ ************************************************ *************  
  
Znalazł gońców przy stajni w domu głównej bramy wioski. Osady Haladinów były solidne ogrodzone w razie gdyby orkowie czy też banici spróbowali napaści na nie. Dwóch rosłych Beorinów pociągało z bukłaka który przekazywali sobie z rąk do rąk. Na jego widok natychmiast przestali a jeden nawet się zakrztusił.  
\- Cerion, Arvin, wyruszycie natychmiast do Silianu. Mam pilną wiadomość do króla Beora, niecierpiąca zwłoki.  
\- Oczywiście, że udzielę-odpowiedzieli chórem. Przekazał im list w zabezpieczonym pergaminie i życzył bezpiecznej drogi. Ci natychmiast wyprowadzili po dwa konie ze stajni po czym dosiadają po jednym i po chwili opuścili osadę. Typowym dla gońców z Tarnathu było posiadanie po dwa konie. Gdy jedno się zmęczyło, dosiadali drugie. Patrzył jak oddalają się coraz dalej, wzniecając pył i kurz po postanowił zajrzeć się do bratanka żony. Niedawno jego żona urodziła mu syna, którego nazwał Halmir. Zapukał w drzwi i po chwili otworzyła mu Eilla, żona Haldana zaprosiła iść do środka.  
\- Witaj wuju, rozmawiałem już z ciotką. Wkrótce będziesz gotowi do drogi- oznajmił mu Haldan jakby chodziło jaka jest pogoda na zewnątrz albo godzina.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, bratanku mojego żony. Jak tam mały Halmir? Dobrze się czuje? - spytał Morifin.  
\- Dziękuje że pytasz. Halmir ma się dobrze i to najbardziej - odparł Haldan z żoną.  
Chwilę z nimi pogawędził, po czym pożegnał i wraca do domu gdzie spędził czas z dziećmi. Wspólny czas gdy wraz z swymi przybocznymi nauczył wiele Haladinów ai sam nie zaniedbywał księcia w czym pomocny był jego syn z pierwszego małżeństwa, Elwe.  
  
Parę dni później wszystko było gotowe do drogi. Haladinowie zebrali się w przysłowiową kupę i byli gotowi by pomaszerować na zachód. Wiedział że szczęście dziadka nie przyjdzie w czas lecz Haletha zbierze porozrzucanych Haladinów w ich wioskach. Przez kolejne dni odwiedzali poszczególne wioski skąd ludność zbierała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Przy któreśś z kolei wioski usłyszał tętent kopyt i analiza Arvina który pędził na złamanie karku.  
\- Mój książę, przyniosłem odpowiedzi od króla-powiedział.  
\- Dziękuje, Arvinie-odparł Morifin, przyjmując listę od niego. Otworzył go i przeczytał cicho. Podziękował gońcowi i pożegnał idź gdy ten zawrót z powrotem.  
  
W końcu jego żona zgromadziła wszystkich Haladinów.  
\- Czas ruszać na zachód do Brethilu-powiedziała.  
Morifin miał nadzieje że nim tam dotrą to przybędą Zwiadowcy Północy którzy im dam pomogą.   
_Inaczej może być z nami gorzej_  
Pokręcił głową po czym popędził konia. Wszystko albo nic.


End file.
